Deidara e Ino UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE
by Deidarasempailove
Summary: Deidara e Ino no estaran juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**Deidara e Ino, nunca estarán juntos.**

Pensamientos de Deidara

Estábamos llegando al campo de batalla Tobi y yo.

Cuando divisé desde lejos a dos chicas.

-Oye, Tobi, con esas dos vamos a tener que pelear? Va a ser pan comido.- dije muy convencido de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Eso creo.-me contestó él, con su mismo tono de tonto de siempre.

Yo quería a Tobi, pero me resultaba realmente irritante en algunas ocasiones.

Cuando nos íbamos acercando a éstas dos chicas, vi que una tenía una gigante frente, cabello de color rosa y ojos verdes. Y la otra, era rubia, con unos ojos brillantes pero celestes. (un poco más normal que su amiga pelirosa).

-Hola, creo que nos toca pelear, verdad?-dijo la chica de pelo rosado.

-Un..-dije yo, concentrado en su amiga, la rubia. Era un poco sospechosa su mirada.-Como te llamas, frente de marquesina? Jajaja- bromeé yo.

-No, idiota. Yo soy Sakura. Y veo que te ha gustado mi amiga, Ino.-me respondió con tono arrogante.

-Oh, bien. Creo que ya nos empezamos a llevar mal desde el primer día que nos conocemos, frentezota.- le contesté, con tono ofensivo.-Y.. NO. La verdad es que tu amiguita, Ino, no me atrae mucho que digamos.

-Sempai! Ella, la niña rubia, es igual a usted!-me dijo Tobi, al oído.

-Quééé? Te has vuelto loco? No nos parecemos en nada! Absolutamente en nada!-dije gritando histéricamente.

Agarré furiosamente a Tobi del cuello y lo empezé a ahorcar.

-AAAAAAAH! Sempai! Ya basta. Basta! Ya! Suficiente!-decía Tobi gritando.

-Ya deja de atormentar a tu amigo, psicópata.-me dijo Ino, algo seria.

Por fin habló!-pensé yo.

Yo solté a Tobi y me puse una mano detrás del cuello.

-Ahora ustedes dígannos como se llaman.-siguió ella.

-Yo soy Deidara, Un.. y mi amigo es Tobi. El miembro, más idiota..-contesté, mirando a mi amigo.

-Ok. Empezemos la lucha. Les parece? Me cansé de tanta charla.-decía Sakura, aburrida.

-Cierto! Comenzemos, amiga.-le contestó la pelirubia.

Yo sin hablar, saqué arcilla y la convertí en dos palomas gigantes. En una de ellas iba yo, y en la otra, Tobi.

-Sempai! Se están acercando.-me dijo este último.

-Que divertido!-dije, riendo.

-Que cosa te parece divertida, estúpido?-me dijo Ino, saltando sobre mí. No podía creer como esa niña enana podía saltar tan alto como para sorprenderme encima de una de mis palomas.

Yo saqué mas arcilla y se la tiré a ella, envolviéndola en un manto de esa masa que yo llamaba arte.

-Suelta a mi compañera!-gritó Sakura. Desde abajo, en el suelo. Me lanzó una estrella con puntas filosas en la cara, pero no dolió tanto, solo un rasguño.

También la envolví a ella en arcilla.

-Jajajaja, bien hecho, Deidara-Sempai.-me dijo mi amigo enmascarado.

Tomé a las dos chicas sobre mis hombros, y las llevé al suelo.

-Bien, niñitas. Ahora, voy a hacerlas explotar en pequeños pedazitos!-dije, riendo aún mas.

Sakura se revolcaba en el suelo, como un gusano de seda. Pero su amiga, me miraba profundamente. Esos ojos, me volvían loco. Pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que me cautivaran.

-Deja de mirarme así-le dije, serio, a Ino.

-Ya, déjanos salir de aquí. Te daré el talismán que tanto buscabas. Pero no nos mates. Por favor.-me dijo la ojiceleste, casi llorando.

Como hace eso?

-Bueno, ya! Dame el talismán, antes de que me arrepienta.

-Primero debes soltarme-me dijo, sensualmente.

-Ya, deja de hacer eso. Me vuelves loco con tu vocecita de putita barata.

-En serio? Oh, que bien. Entonces, de todas maneras, si me haces explotar, también perderás el talismán que tanto buscabas, sabías?-me dijo, haciéndose la inteligente.

-Ya lo había pensado. Por eso, voy a buscar, con mi lente, en tu cuerpo. Sacaré la jema, y te haré estallar.

-Bien pensado. Pero, no sería mejor desatarme y tener.. una noche?

-Estás volviéndome loco. Basta!-al decir esto. Agarré a Sakura en mis brazos, pero desaté a Ino.

-Sempai! Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó Tobi.

-No sé, ella llegó a cautivarme.-le contesté, distraído, mirando a Ino.

-Desatas a mi amiga?.-preguntó ella devuelta, con ese tonito de putita que me volvía loco.

-Eso no. Primero.. debes darme la noche que me prometiste, recuerdas?

-Sí, claro.

Claro que esta ramera no iba a cautivarme jamás. Todo esto lo hice por que quería ese talismán. Era una de las misiones más importantes. ¿Por qué no la hice explotar? Pués por qué en verdad no sabía como sacarle el talismán de su bolsillo. Y creía que pasando una noche con ella, ésta me lo daría.

Pensamientos de Ino

Este chico si que me enamoraba, me volvía loca. Ponía mi linda cabezita a girar.

Él me llevaba en sus brazos, dulcemente. Creía que me amaba. Sí, me amaba. Tan rápidamente.

Me llevó a su habitación. Y yo rápidamente comenzé a sacarme la ropa.

-Espera, tan ansiosa estás?-me dijo, parándome.

-Sí. No aguanto para darte todo lo que siento. Grrr-le dije yo. Con aire de chica que se vende a $2.50. Pero claro que yo no era así. Me sucedía algo raro con Deidara.

Ahora sí, el empezó a sacarse la bata, (parecida a una cortina de baño, no muy linda que digamos), y después me volví loca. Y me saqué la remera.

Él se abalanzó sobre mí, y se sacó el pantalón, quedándose en ropa interior.

Luego desató mi corpiño, dejándome sólo con mis pantalones.

-Ya, sácate todo, putita.-me dijo. Ésta ofensa no me pareció muy mala. Después de todo, me estaba comportando como una de ellas. Una de las prostitutas.

Me saqué todo. TODO.

El también se sacó todo, dejándome ver su lindo cuerpo.

-AAAAAAAAAH-grité en un momento.

-Lo siento, dolió?.-me dijo, agitado.

Yo no le contesté, me dejé llevar en cuanto él metió ESO en mí.

-Nunca nos hemos besado..-le dije, gimiendo.

-No..-y me dejó sin aliento cuando metió su lengua en mi boca.

La sentí tan viscosa.. pero era muy hermoso todo esto.

Pensamientos de Deidara

De ninguna manera besaría a Ino. Claro que me había acostado con ella, y había metido una de mis partes en ella. Pero, sólo eso. No iba a besarla.

Así, que puse mi mano sobre su boca, ya que ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

Yo trataba de contener mi risa cuando veía como ella besaba a mi mano. Y le pasaba la lengua a la lengua de mi mano!

Era bastante gracioso que digamos.

-Un!-dije, contendiendo la risa.

-De que te ríes?-preguntó Ino, sacándose mi mano de encima.-No puedo creer que.. tú.. no sé.. estoy confundida.

-Creíste que te amaba? Que iba a besarte?

-Pues, claro! Si te acostaste conmigo, por qué no besarnos?

-Me da mas asco besarte, que acostarme contigo. Es asqueroso besar a alguien tan.. DIU-le dije envolviéndola en un manto de arcilla.

Me despegué de ella.

Ino gimió.

-No es justo. Tú solo querías mi cuerpo. IDIOTA.- comenzó a maldecir ella.

-Sí, tienes razón.-contesté con tranquilidad.

Cuando terminé de envolverla, pronuncié la palabra:

"KATSU"

Todo su ser desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Yo era malo, muy malo.

No me sentía tan mal. Después de todo, era miembro de Akatsuki, uno de los clanes más malvados.

Fui por Sakura, su amiga.

-Dónde esta el talismán?-pregunté.

-Estás..estás.. desnudo! Qué le has hecho a mi amiga?.-preguntó la pelirosa.

-Nada. Dime donde está el maldito talismán antes de que te haga estallar, al igual que a tu amiga.

-Está.. en su bolsillo.

Busqué en el bolsillo de Ino. Y ahí estaba, una gema preciosa. Y enorme. Era transparente.

-Lo conseguí.-dije con aire de gloria.

Continuará en el capítulo siguiente...


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara y su pasado con Ino. (Continuación)

Pensamientos de Deidara

Sakura:-Déjame ir! Ya te di lo que querías y te has llevado a mi amiga. Qué más quieres?-dijo gritando.

Yo:-Quiero tu perdón.

Sakura:-Eh? Perdón de qué?

Yo:-Pues, creo que no debí matar a tu mejor amiga…

Sakura:-Sí. Obviamente estuvo mal. Pero, eres raro. Eres miembro de Akatsuki. Te arrepientes de hacer un mal?

Yo:-No. No es por que haya hecho un mal. Sino, que… yo conocía a Ino desde pequeño.

Sakura:-Buena broma.

Yo:-Está bien. No me creas.

Sakura:-Si me cuentas un poco más… tal vez te crea. Pero primero suéltame.

Yo:-Oye, oye. Tranquila. No te tengo confianza como para dejarte libre.

Sakura:-Ok. Empieza tu historia y cuéntala rápido.

Yo:-Cuando éramos niños, yo le mandé un papel diciendo si ella quería ser mi novia o sólo mi amiga. Pero… se lo mostró a todo el mundo riéndose de mí. Quedé muy decepcionado de ella luego de eso. Todos los niños y niñas se me burlaban en la cara sólo por eso. Por que yo quería ser el novio de Ino y ella me había rechazado.

Sakura:-Oh, solo por eso la…?

Yo:-Sí. Eso supongo. Pero como siempre quise tener una noche bonita con ella, ya que tenía la oportunidad…

Sakura:-Sí, pero ya que ella te amaba hubieras aprovechado en ese momento.

Yo:-Aprovechar qué?

Sakura:-El ser novios! Podrían haber salido perfectamente.

Yo:-No. Eso nunca.

Sakura:-Por qué? Explícate, no te entiendo.

Yo:-Ella nunca me quiso. Jamás. De ninguna manera. Yo lo sé. De todos modos, ni siquiera se acordó de mí.

Sakura:-Claro que con ese ojo artificial, el flequillo largo, y la bata de baño… no te va a reconocer.-dijo riendo.

Yo:-Eso creo. Bueno, ahora que sabes una parte de mi pasado… guárdalo muy bien a este secreto. Es importante para mí. Nadie debe saber que Ino ya no está más.

Sakura:-Por qué? Tu amigo Itachi no estaría contento de tu "gran azaña"?

Yo:-No. No lo estará. El objetivo de Akatsuki no es matar a gente inocente. Esto tiene que ver con MI vida. No con la organización Akatsuki.

Sakura:-Ok!-dijo haciendo un gesto tierno con su cara-Luego me cuentas tu romance con Sasori.

Yo:-Sakura!

Sakura:-No es así que tuvieron una historia amorosa?

Yo:-Jamás! Quién te ha dicho eso?

Sakura:-Información confidencial…

Yo:-Esa Ino…

Sakura:-Bueno… SÍ, fue Ino. Ella si se acordaba de ti, y sabía que nos encontraríamos contigo y con tu amigo en el campo de batalla. Entonces comenzó a contarme la historia de su pasado, cuando ella era peque.

Yo:-En fin. Qué haré contigo?

Sakura:-Vamos! Ten confianza conmigo. No le diré nada a nadie. Ni siquiera sabrán donde se esconden los Akatsuki…

Continuará en el siguiente Capítulo…


End file.
